


Charmed

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Festive Ficlets 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enchanted Ornament, F/F, Ficlet, Ficmas, Helheimr | Hel (Realm), Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Hela uses an enchanted ornament to bring the reader to Hel.
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Festive Ficlets 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Charmed

Every fibre in your being was screaming out for you not to touch the bauble. It was obviously out of place against the others on the tree but you suspected it was also out of place in this world entirely. The air literally shimmered around it, thick with black magic. The power was tangible and could only have come from one source. 

Hela had been here. 

Again. 

Somehow, she almost always managed to time her visits to when you were alone but today, oddly, she had already been and gone. Curious, indeed. 

You’d crossed paths with the Queen of Hel more often than you would have liked. For some reason, she’d taken a personal interest in you - you couldn’t fathom why; you were a witch with little experience, hardly worth a second glance - but as such she often dropped in on your home. You’d been warned many times to stay away but Hela possessed a magnetism which was difficult to resist. 

Her magic was impossibly strong, and no doubt part of why you were so attracted to her, but it was something else that repeatedly drew you to her. Inexplicable and completely impossible to ignore. That was why, despite every sensible bone in your body screaming otherwise, you reached out and touched the shining bauble.

The world shifted around you, contracting and squeezing the air from your lungs. Your kitchen faded to black, replaced by an unfamiliar room. Too disoriented to take in the details, you focused on the only thing that really mattered. Hela, on a grand throne of skulls. 

“Come to me,” Hela said, the order clear despite her gentle tone. 

To anyone watching you would probably appear under her spell, blindly crossing the room to kneel before her. However, if you were being truthful with yourself - which you rarely ever were - you knew that was far from the truth. You wanted to go to her. Your actions were your own here. 

It was far from your natural instinct to kneel on the cold, hard, stone floor and thankfully Hela kept you there only a moment. She reached down to offer her hand, pulling you to your feet. Your skin burned where her gaze lingered, the warmth a complete contrast to the chill you’d felt moments before.

You took the time to study her back, awed by the beauty that the Queen of Hel possessed. More often than not, she hid herself beneath a mask. A battle ready general, shrouded in darkness. Now, though, she wore her long hair free and, instead of her usual armour, a green and black flowing dress which defied gravity. It moved with the non-existent wind, with every breath, and could have been woven from liquid shadows. If you’d ever doubted that Hela was a goddess, a being of extraordinary power from another realm, you knew for certain now. 

“Where am I?” you asked softly. 

Amusement shimmering in her green eyes, she replied, “In my throne room, darling. Where else would you be?”

“My living room?” A thought suddenly dawned on you and a chill set in your bones. You took a step back, eyes cautiously scanning the room. The walls were dark and jagged, glittering in the dim light as if dark fire burned through the crystals. The air was acrid, thick with a stench worse than death. “Am I in Hel?”

“Naturally. That is where I reside, after all. Fear not, my beautiful girl.” She trailed her fingers down your cheek, lifting your gaze to meet hers. “I can return you to your realm whenever I wish.”

“Will you?”

“I’m certain I shall grow bored of you eventually.”

“Charming!" 

You turned to step away but Hela caught your wrist, pulling you back towards her. "Come now, darling. T'was but a joke. You are unlike anyone else in the universe.”

Eyes turned bashfully to the ground, you asked, “Why am I here, Hela?”

“You told me once that you would only serve me when hell froze over. As queen of this realm, I arranged as such and brought you here to collect on your end.”

“That’s only an expression! I would never…” You couldn’t bring yourself to finish that thought because the truth was that you would do almost anything she asked. “I can’t believe you froze everything. Won’t that kill everything here?”

“It was of no consequence. The land and the residents of my realm are dead. Nothing grows and there is no need for sustenance,” she said, refusing to acknowledge the actual effort she had gone to just to get you here. Even if the natural rules of Hel differed from Earth’s (which you suspected they did) influencing the climate required unimaginable strength and magic far more powerful than you could dream of possessing. Hela had gone to incredible lengths to make a point.

She stepped down from her throne, the bones crunching softly beneath her feet, and took your hand in hers. She traced a light pattern across your skin, igniting the nerves with every touch. “Now, darling, will you sell your soul to me?”

“I think not.”

Instead of an angry outburst, as you’d expected, Hela merely smiled knowingly. “One day, my gorgeous girl, you shall beg me to take you under my wing.”

You didn’t doubt that she was right. However, until then, you had to think of your life back on Earth, of your coven and what they would say when they found out you’d been here. Pushing down the deep regret in your chest, you tore your gazes apart. “Will you send me home now?”

“Indulge me, first.”

“How?” you asked suspiciously. 

Hela’s smile grew. For a moment, you feared the worst but despite readying yourself her request still caught you off guard. “Gift me with a kiss. Then I shall return you to your world.”

The air tingled and above you a sprig of mistletoe appeared. You took the hint and stretched up on your tiptoes, planting a light peck on her cheek. “Are you suitably indulged now?”

“Very amusing,” Hela said, rolling her eyes. She cupped your cheek and stepped into your space, towering over you. Her power surrounded you like a warm embrace. Your stomach was a mess of tight knots, your heart raced in anticipation. 

Your breath caught when she leant down and capturing your mouth in a soft kiss. Her lips brushed softly against yours and a hand fell to your waist, fingers pressed gently into your skin. Kissing Hela was nothing like you’d imagined but it was everything you could ever have wanted and over far too soon.

Before you could collect yourself to respond, Hela stepped back, fighting a smile. A green shimmer coated her body as the dark magic flowed through her. “Until next time, my dear." 

The magic wrapped itself around you, once again squeezing the air from your lungs. The dark hall of Hela’s throne room faded and a few moments later you were returned to the familiar surroundings of your home, a heavy feeling of loss in your heart.


End file.
